


Stress Relief

by pacificstar



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Disabled Character, Frenemies with Benefits, Hand Jobs, Lab Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacificstar/pseuds/pacificstar
Summary: Hermann is frustrated. Newton offers to help him out.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Stress Relief

Today is one of those unfortunate days in which Hermann is completely inconsolable. He is frustrated over something that tripped him up in his calculations, and it’s consuming him. Newton is certain the Shatterdome’s entire population can feel the anger radiating off of him.

Hermann has been striding back and forth between his chalk boards and his desk all day, leaning heavily on his cane from all the exertion. He hasn’t bothered to sit down at his desk once, knowing he would be up and moving again immediately. He double checked and triple checked every little thing, but he can’t find whatever error he must have made. 

He snaps at Newton when he makes even the slightest sound, and he has been even more adept than usual at finding things to complain about.

“Holy shit, you’re unbearable,” Newton spits, crossing the lab in a huff.

“Hm it seems the pot is calling the kettle black,” Hermann replies, not bothering to look up from his monitor. His jaw flexes as he grinds his teeth. His body is rigid and tense. There’s a fire in his eyes and a crease in his brow. 

Hermann takes a step to the side, quickly props his cane up against his desk, and starts frantically sifting through a messy stack of papers next to his computer. He’s shuffling things around too fast to be doing much good and muttering to himself through clenched teeth. 

Newton comes to a stop beside him and crosses his arms. He squints at Hermann and clears his throat dramatically to get his attention. Hermann turns his head slightly in his direction and frankly looks like he’s on the brink of going absolutely apeshit.

“Can I help you, Dr. Gieszler?!” He says, tightening his hold on the papers, “Surely there must be someone else you can annoy. This is critical work and-“

“Oh my god,” Newton interjects, _"shut up!"_

“Pardon?” Hermann snarls, moving to face him fully. He leans against the desk with his hip to keep weight off of his right knee.

“You have been going berserk for hours, dude,” Newton continues, “I’m literally watching you go insane, and your bad mood is really starting to piss me off.”

Hermann’s scowl deepens.

“Do get over it. This is important! Everything has to be just so, or I will never be able to prove my theory. You couldn’t possibly understand what I-“

“No, nope, stop,” Newton interrupts, “you need to can it and take a break. Go read a book. Eat a Snickers. Take a nap. You’re not getting anywhere like this, and one of us is going to commit murder before the day is done if you don’t go cool off.”

“Don’t you dare order me around!” Hermann yells as the fire in his eyes blazes even brighter, “Besides, there isn’t any bloody time! The Marshal-“

“Hermann, seriously,” Newton continues, sounding beyond exasperated and about ready to punch a wall, “You need to take a break. Either relax until you can think straight or burn off that excess energy doing something less irritating.” 

Hermann looks at him like this is the most idiotic thing he has ever heard. Newton drags a hand down his face and sighs.

“Fuck. This has been happening way too often lately. Just jerk off or get laid like the rest of us,” Newton adds, rolling his eyes, “Quit taking your wrath out on me and everyone else who has to interact with you.”

He lets his arms drop and turns to walk back to his side of the lab. 

“Dr. Gieszler!” Hermann barks, before he can take a step, “You- you-“

Newton looks at him. The papers are crumpled in his grasp and he’s almost shaking. His face is scrunched and red with rage. Either due to tiredness or the anger clouding his thoughts, he struggles to form a proper retort or insult into words.

While Hermann scrambles for something to spout, Newton has a brief moment to dwell on what he just said. A very clear image of Hermann following that advice flashes in his mind, and it definitely isn’t a repulsive thought. Newton's face suddenly feels hot but not for the same reason Hermann’s is.

“Maybe I can help actually,” Newton says, calmer than before, attempting to sound more conversational, “if you want.” 

It was out of his mouth before he could contemplate the ramifications. 

“I- Regardless of how many PHDs you claim to have, you aren’t educated enough in this particular field,” Hermann sputters, waving him off, “I would have to spend more time teaching you than you would actually be helping.”

“I don’t mean with the math, genius,” Newton replies, “I’m talking about the relaxing and working out frustrations thing.” 

Newton shuffles on his feet a little, and he suddenly isn’t sure what to do with his hands. Hermann takes a second to process what he just heard and most of the anger written on his face is replaced with surprise and disbelief.

“What on Earth are you suggesting?” Hermann asks, trying to maintain the heat in his words but accidentally sounding much more interested than Newton expected.

“I don’t know. You could put your feet up while I grab you some tea from the mess? Or, like, I could blow you to take your mind off everything? Pick your poison,” Newton says with more confidence than he feels.

Hermann is rendered speechless. The fact that he isn’t immediately shutting Newton down and resuming his tantrum seems pretty telling.

Newton lets his eyes trail down until he’s blatantly staring at Hermann’s crotch. Hermann swallows and averts his eyes from Newton altogether. 

“H-how inappropriate. We’re in the lab and on the clock. Do you have any sense of propriety?” Hermann lectures, holding his ruined papers closer to his chest, “If you’re going to mock me, could you at least avoid harassing me here where anyone could walk in?”

Newton’s eyebrows raise and he scans Hermann’s face, attempting to read him. 

“I’m not mocking you, dude,” Newton clarifies, balling his hands into fists, “I’m putting a serious offer on the table. So, give me a “hell yea” or tell me to beat it already.”

Hermann drops his papers onto his desk and takes a seat on his office chair. Newton relaxes his hands and takes a cautious step closer. 

“Assuming you really mean that, we still shouldn’t… not here,” Hermann says, gripping the arms of the chair and looking everywhere that isn’t Newton, “As I said, anyone could walk in.”

“Don’t sweat it. I locked the door an hour ago, so no one else would stroll in and get caught in Hurricane Hermann,” Newton assures him, feeling his blood race in anticipation.

“Oh?” Hermann responds. His voice is almost shaky, and he crosses his legs at the ankles nervously.

“And we would waste more time walking back to your room to do this, so doing it here and now would just be time efficient. And about being on the clock… no one gives a shit when we take breaks as long as our work facilitates results. We can do this real quick and be back to saving the world ASAP.”

“That is… fair.” Hermann says, finally looking at Newton’s face. His gaze lingers on his lips.

Newton feels arousal pooling in his gut and drops to his knees slowly, giving Hermann time to back out. Hermann's eyes widen and he takes a sharp breath. Newton gently guides his ankles to uncross and slots himself between them.

“Are you giving me a green light then?” Newton asks. Regardless of the interest written on Hermann’s face and the tension in his body begging to be released, Newton won’t continue without explicit consent.

“Yes,” Hermann answers, “You may… proceed.”

Newton rests his hands on Hermann’s thighs. 

“Ok, just let me do all the work. I’ve got you.”

Newton slides his hands slowly up his thighs and leans in to mouth softly at his dick through his loose pants. Hermann’s hips twitch and he gasps again. He white-knuckles the armrests.

_Wow, he’s really pent up._

Newton opens his mouth wider and mouths more intently at the growing hardness. He teases him and rubs his thumbs against the inseams of his pants on both thighs until he is completely hard.

He pulls off just long enough to unbuckle Hermann’s belt and pull his zipper down. The head of Hermann’s cock peeks out of the opening, hidden only by his underwear. Newton sucks the clothed head into his mouth and moans appreciatively. It twitches in his mouth and Hermann starts breathing harder. Newton’s own erection is trapped in his jeans, which are starting to feel uncomfortably tight. 

He backs away to pull Hermann’s underwear down and free his cock. Hermann slumps back and lifts his hips up briefly to help get his pants down to his thighs. His erection slaps up against his stomach, filled out and flushed beautifully. Hermann looks embarrassed, but Newton is even more turned on at the sight. There’s no way Newton can fit the whole thing in his mouth, but he’s determined to find out how much he can.

Newton grabs it by the base and guides it forward so the head brushes against his lips. He darts his tongue out ever so slightly to lap at the precum dripping out. Hermann’s hips twitch forward again. 

Newton places a firm kiss to the head before taking it into his mouth and sucking sweetly. Hermann chokes on a moan and spreads his legs unconsciously. Newton bobs up and down on the tip, sucking and licking slowly. 

He slurps messily and gradually picks up the pace. He looks up at Hermann as he sinks lower, letting the head drag against the roof of his mouth and press gingerly into his throat. He can’t take him any deeper but it seems to be more than enough for Hermann. His eyes are screwed shut and he’s squirming relentlessly, gasping and moaning with each pump of Newton’s lips down his spit-slicked shaft. 

Newton puts on a show, sucking and moaning enthusiastically. He presses his tongue against it and gives the best suction he can muster. He rubs himself with one hand over his jeans as he works. Spit and precum start to drip out of the corners of his mouth, trailing down his chin.

“Newton, I’m going to-,” Hermann whimpers breathlessly, “Newton, _please_.”

Newton looks up at him again. Hermann’s face is turned to the side and his lips are parted. A blush is prominent across every inch of visible skin. His chest rises and falls quickly with his excited breaths.

Newton pulls off with a satisfying pop and replaces his mouth with his hand, pumping him quickly.

“It’s ok, Herm,” he says, “Just let go. Cum for me.”

He sucks the head back into his mouth and continues jerking the shaft roughly. Hermann cries out and his body tenses. Warm cum shoots across Newton’s tongue and he swallows it down greedily. He laps the remnants from the head softly before letting go.

Hermann looks completely debauched and more than satisfied. His body has gone pliant and soft. The angry creases are absent from his brow. His clothes are rumpled and askew. His cock stands out proudly between his legs - flushed, wet, and sated.

Hermann meets his eyes with some embarrassment written on his face. Newton wipes the mess from his own face with the back of his hand.

“I- um. Thank you, Newton,” he says awkwardly.

Newton chuckles under his breath and reflexively answers,

“No problem. Any time.”

Hermann looks a bit bewildered at that but not anywhere near uninterested. Newton rubs his palm against his still-present arousal. 

“Perhaps… we could establish an arrangement of sorts,” Hermann suggests. Newton smirks.

“I’m in.”

“Wonderful,” Hermann replies with a hungry look, “Now, why don’t you come up here and let me take care of that.” He gestures to Newton’s hard-on.

“That sounds fine by me.”

Newton crawls into Hermann’s lap, mindful to keep his weight off of Hermann’s right leg. 

Hermann cups Newton’s cock and rubs in an exploratory motion. Newton groans and presses his face into the side of Hermann’s neck.

Hermann unzips Newton’s pants and pulls his cock out. He strokes it once, spreading the wetness down his shaft. Newton shudders. Hermann stops at the base, holding it in place. 

“Come on, man,” Newton protests, “don’t make me beg.”

Hermann scoffs but obliges. He strokes him slowly and closes his eyes. He feels bated breath against his neck, hears the wet sounds of his hand moving over Newton’s dick, and feels Newton’s hips starting to jerk gently into his hand.

Hermann grasps Newton’s upper thigh with his free hand and urges him forward. Newton takes that encouragement in stride and starts thrusting wildly, determined to chase his pleasure. If Hermann hadn’t just came, he would be getting hard right now.

Newton whines and moans with need, arching his back and fucking Hermann’s hand enthusiastically. He cums hard, painting Hermann’s jacket with his release. 

He pants and falls slack against Hermann’s chest, still mindful of his leg.

“Fuck, that was good,” Newton sighs into his skin.

“I concur,” Hermann mutters, letting go of Newton’s softening cock and using his clean hand to rub Newton’s back. 

“Feelin better?” Newton asks.

“Yes,” Hermann admits, pressing his face into Newton’s hair. 

After a moment, he grumbles another awkward “thank you”. Newton laughs and gets shooed out of Hermann’s lap. 

It isn’t long before Hermann is complaining about his ruined jacket and tossing it aside with disgust. Their banter resumes and Hermann jumps back into his work head-first. 

However, now he moves more comfortably and looks far less frantic. Their spats are more teasing than confrontational. They keep glancing at one another when they think the other won’t notice. There’s a different energy in the air, and it makes Newton feel butterflies in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> You can find me as @LinkIsANerd on Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram.  
> I also have a NSFW Twitter where I post explicit art and fic stuff: @LinkIsNSFW


End file.
